I'm Ready, I Am
by allie.and.gabana
Summary: Ron does some thinking, and turns Harry's, Hermione's, and his world, as well as the rest of the Weasley's, upside down.
1. I'm nicotine, I'm coming clean

A/N: I haven't written for a long time. This story was inspired by "I'm Ready, I Am" by The Format, who sadly, have just broken up. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to a Miss JK Rowling, song belongs to the band The Format, no money is being made, yaddy yadda …

----

I'm nicotine, I'm coming clean  
I fooled the crowd when I made it sound  
Like I was more than ready  
Strike up the band, deprove my sleep  
Cause there's no love like apathy  
The bell that tolls rings loud enough  
It should have woken us up  
I'm trying to find truth in  
Words, in rhymes, in notes, in  
All the things I wish I'd wrote  
Cause it feels like I've been losing you

- I'm Ready, I Am

----

Ron lay on his couch, a lighter and an almost empty pack of cigarettes resting on his bare chest. One lit cigarette was burning away between the pointer finger and middle finger of his left hand, which was hanging off the couch. It was nine P.M., relatively early for him to be home. Hermione would be home soon, too. Ron took a long drag from his cigarette, and slowly let it out, dryly laughing to himself. That's when he would finally confront her; call her on everything that had been going on since they were eleven; everything that had been going on lately.

Flashes of memories passed by his eyes as he laid there on the couch he and Hermione had bought years ago when they moved into this flat. He remembered going to a muggle store because she insisted that it would be better than going to a wizard store. He didn't see the point on wasting money on something that could be conjured, but he went along with her silly notions anyway. As long as he wasn't paying, he was happy...

_Hermione took his hand and dragged him into another furniture store._

_"Another one?"__ He exclaimed._

_"This is only the second one!"_

_"Yes, but we spent hours in the last one!"_

_"And we got a very nice bedroom set from there!" Hermione said, patting the shrunken pieces in her pocket._

_"We could have gotten EVERYTHING for the flat there, though!"_

_"Oh Ronald, that's so trashy. Everyone knows that you shouldn't buy everything for a house or a flat at only ONE place!" Hermione said sweetly._

_"Of course!__ Everyone knows THAT…" Ron trailed off, following her into the store._

Ron sat up, throwing his cigarette into the overflowing ashtray. Looking around, he remembered painting every room in the flat. The kitchen was painted sunshine yellow. He could still remember the day, just like it was yesterday...

_"Oh Hermione, why is this yellow so … so …. BRIGHT?" Ron moaned as she popped open a can of paint. _

_"Oh Ron," Hermione chuckled. "We need something bright in here!"_

_"I don't understand," Ron replied. "We should do all dark colors. __Everywhere."_

_"Stop being so depressing Ronald," Hermione said, taking a paintbrush and dipping it in the paint._

_"Another thing I don't understand! If we could just magic paint onto the walls, why are we doing it the muggle way?"_

_"Honestly, have you not seen what magic has done to us? It has made wizards and witches lazy! Aren't you happy to have a muggle-born girlfriend who has you work a little?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ron grumbled under his breath. _

_Hermione sauntered up to him, and engaged him in a heated kiss. "Help me and maybe you'll get another one of those."_

_Ron instantly grinned, and grabbed a paint roller, dipping it in the pan and rolling it onto the white walls._

The living room was painted a nice neutral color; nothing too bright or too dark. The hallways were all the same neutral color (Hermione thought that it would look bad if the hallway color varied), the bathroom was a crisp white and light blue color, the dining room was a deep red that made the room comfortable to have romantic dinners in or host small get togethers with friends. Their bedroom however was a bright emerald green.

He should have seen it then. What a peculiar shade to paint a bedroom, no? The exact color of someone's eyes …

_"Hermione, why this green?"__ Ron asked, paintbrush already in hand._

_"I just like it," she had replied, shrugging her shoulders._

_"But why so much?__And why in our bedroom?__ Don't you think it would have gone better in the living room, and a neutral color in here?" he pressed on._

_"It was my, __erm__, grandfather's eye color," Hermione said quickly. "And if we had done it in the living room, the red in the dining room would have made our flat look like Christmas year round. Do you really want that?"_

_"Well, I guess not-"_

_"Exactly Ronald, just get to painting."_

Had he really bought that excuse? He had. What a fool he was. Lighting another cigarette, he stood up, and walked to their fireplace. He spotted the picture taken as he had asked Hermione to marry him. With his free hand, Ron traced the picture-Hermione's face, which was crying, and shaking her head yes as he was down on one knee. While you could see that she was happy, you could see that the spark just wasn't in her eye. Looking at the rest of the picture, he spotted Harry, standing in a corner by himself. The picture-Harry had a glass of wine in one hand, with which he would raise it, with a grimace, like it was almost painful to show any happiness. Ron sighed. He knew the feeling.

Suddenly the front door slammed. "Ron! Sweetie, I'm home!"

Ron didn't say anything, just took a long drag of his cigarette and flicked the ashes that were collecting at the tip into the fire. He heard her high heels click on the hardwood as she came to the entrance of the living room.

"Oh honestly Ron, how many times have I told you that you shouldn't smoke?"

"A lot of times," he replied dully.

"And you still continue too anyway," Hermione walked to the sofa. "This pack was full when I left this morning! Did you smoke every one of these cigarettes?"

"I had too," he said.

"What would ever make you want to smoke a whole pack in the course of 12 or 13 hours Ronald?"

"I was thinking," he felt her hand on his back, and he walked to the window seat Hermione insisted that they should have.

"About what?" Hermione asked, hurt that he had pulled away from her.

"You. Me. Us. Harry. You and Harry."

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione exclaimed, her voice becoming high pitched.

"You love him," Ron said simply. He finished his cigarette, and placed it next to him.

"Excuse me? Ronald Billius Weasley, I swear-"

"Please don't deny it," he looked up, his eyes full of pain. "I know you do."

Hermione looked at him, her defensive stance still holding her body up. But just like a balloon, she deflated, and sunk onto the couch.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"You're right, isn't that what you want to hear?" Hermione said angrily, gesturing with her hands.

"No, of course it's not what I want to hear. I love you Hermione, of course it's not what I want to hear."

"Then why force me to admit it! If you don't want to hear it, then why demand a confession?!"

"Because I would rather know the truth, than live a lie," he told her.

"I'm so sorry Ron," Hermione started.

"You love who you love. What's there to be sorry about?"

"I know, I don't know,"

"Oh the Hermione Granger not knowing something?"

"Prat," Hermione smiled slightly. "I don't know when I started loving him."

"You always did." Ron said. "Always. Before we met him, even I bet. The light in your eyes when you met him that first day on the train is the same as the light in your eyes when you meet for coffee on a winter day during your lunch breaks. You would do anything for him, more than you would ever do for me. If I ever asked you to go stand in front of a train, you would look at me like I need to be checked into St. Mungo's. If Harry asked you, you'd be sticking your nose in a newspaper to find out when the time the closest train would be pulling in. Or maybe you'd just go lie on the tracks, waiting for the train,"

"Oh please, you are exaggerating a little too much I think," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"because you love him. Who was the one that stayed with Harry? Who always has? Who has dedicated many sleepless nights, just to help him? That wasn't me, or Ginny, or anyone else. That was you. I'm the one who left. I'm the one who would fall asleep using books as pillows. Ginny is the one who stayed behind like an obedient puppy following its master's instructions. No, it has always been you."

"How can you say this, like Harry is my soulmate? Like Harry actually loves me back. He is with Ginny, for Christ's sake!"

"You guys are fitted for each other. You guys touch each other, not like that mind you, without even realizing it. Harry will bring you a cup of coffee in the middle of the day, at the most opportune times! You guys give each other massages without even asking. You know every little detail about him, and he knows every single one about you. You know what he told me the other day?"

"Please, enlighten me."

"No one has had green eyes in your family for generations, Hermione. Not even hazel eyes! Just brown eyes and the odd occurrence of blue."

Hermione could only look down, and sigh. "I know. I let that slip to him once."

"I need you to tell him how you feel."

"What?" Hermione said alarmed. "I can't!"

"You need to!"

"But, Ginny! Your mother, your whole family, they'll-"

"Get over it. They will have too. If my mother had never gotten this silly big, happy Weasley family thing stuck in her head, I don't think this will ever have happened."

"Yeah," Hermione chuckled. "This could have been prevented, I suppose."

"I agree."

Hermione fiddled with her engagement ring, a nice sized diamond with onyx stones set around it. "I suppose you'll be wanting this back?"

"Please keep it."

"Really?"

"Yes… keep it as a promise ring."

"What would the promise be?"

"That we will always be friends, of course," Ron said with a grin that could have split his face if it got any wider.

Tears came to Hermione's eyes and she ran across the room and threw herself at Ron, engulfing him in a hug that could have rivaled Mrs. Weasley's. "Oh Ron, you don't know how happy this makes me feel!"

"Well, can you get happy in another way that doesn't make me chest wet?" Ron teased, while hugging her tight all the while.

"Oh you prat," she half sobbed/half laughed. They stood there for a long time, just hugging each other. Hermione breathed him in, smelling Axe and oranges. She never understood why she always smelled oranges around him. Maybe it was because she always associated the color orange with him, because of his favorite Quidditch team, the Canons. Or maybe it was just something she made up in her head. Whatever it was, she would always know him by his unique scent. Finally, she pulled back.

"Oh joy, do I get to wipe my chest off now?" Ron joked, walking to the kitchen to get napkins.

"Ha ha ha," Hermione sarcastically laughed.

"You love it," Ron called from the kitchen.

"Secretly, maybe," she called back. She smiled as she heard the laughter coming from the kitchen.

"So really," Ron asked as he came back with napkins for Hermione, and two glasses of iced tea. "What are you going to do about Harry?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to be one of those women who break a couple up."

"You do know that they have been on the rocks for a couple months now."

"Yes I know… that does not make him single though."

"Close enough. I still think you should talk to him."

"Maybe. What are we going to do about this living arrangement?"

"Well, are you uncomfortable with it? I can move into the guest room, and you can have our bedroom."

"If you don't mind. Unless you want the bedroom," She added.

"No, I'm quite happy to have the other bedroom. To be honest, I quite miss my bright orange; living in that bedroom was making me feel like I was living in one of Harry's eyes."

"Oh I hope your eyes burn from the bright orange you paint your room," Hermione laughed, hoping that everything turned out for the best.

---

A/N: I am ending it there. If i get reviews wanting me to continue the story, I will. If that happens, the next chapter will be Harry and Ginny.  
I know that this is probably sort of unlikely. Ron probably wouldn't handle it like this. And it probably wouldn't have been handled so easily by either of them. But I think they have both matured, and possibly both have seen this coming, so they would have both accepted it instead of fighting it. Um, i think that's it! Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. I feel I'm losing you

Disclaimer: Characters belong to a Miss JK Rowling, song belongs to the band The Format, no money is being made, yaddy yadda …

"I'm trying to find truth in words,  
In rhymes, in notes, in all the things  
I wish I'd wrote, cause it feels like  
I've been losing you  
Each night, it ends too soon  
You don't hold me like you used to  
And your eyes look like they've seen too much  
It's always some excuse; too tired, too obtuse  
You look so far removed, this time  
I feel I'm loosing you for good"

-I'm Ready, I Am

--

Harry sighed and stretched out in front of the fire, where he had collapsed not five minutes ago. Work had been extra hard today. There were students who thought that they would give up a fight in his classroom, and it had tired him out.

"Harry? Hunny?" a voice called out. Inside, Harry groaned. "Why are you laying in the floor?"

"Well, you see, I had a hard time at work today, and I just kind of collapsed here when I flooed in…" he trailed of.

"Well, get up! We didn't get a bear fur rug so you could rest on it," Ginny Weasley said.

"Ugh, Gin, just let me lay here a few more minutes."

"The only way you can stay on there is if you shag me," Ginny purred. "Wouldn't that be incredibly sexy? In front of the fire, all the lights off on a-"

"Dead animal? No thanks," Harry quickly got up, dragging himself to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"Harry! Harry James Potter!"

"Oh great…"

"Why won't you touch me? We haven't had sex in ages!" Ginny shrieked, walking behind him into the kitchen.

"Oh please, you are exaggerating," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"No I'm not," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Yes, you are," he said, stirring his tea. "Last month, right before you got your period, I remember."

"Well… it's passed, we can again!"

"Is that all this relationship is about? Kissing, feeling each other up and sex?" Harry yelled, turning around.

"No… No, of course not," she replied. "I'm sorry I said anything, let's just go to bed."

Harry looked as if he was going to say more, but changed his mind. "Yeah… Let's just go to bed."

They each went through the normal routine of getting ready for sleep. Harry let Ginny wash her face and brush her teeth and whatever else she did before bed, before going in for a quick shower and to brush his teeth.

Ginny snuggled on her side under the soft covers of their king sized bed, and looked at the clock. It was only 9 o'clock, relatively early for them to be going to bed. She remembered times where they would stay up until the wee hours of the morning, just talking and laughing, and occasionally having a mind blowing shagging session. With a tear in her eye she thought, '_Now he's gone all day, and when he comes home, he just collapses. It's not the same as how it used to be…'_

She heard the bathroom door open and saw the light turn off. Harry gently climbed into bed. Before settling into bed, he leaned over and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Ginny," he said quietly, and then turned on his side to fall asleep.

Ginny turned over on her back, and looked at Harry's bare back. She sighed, and whispered, "Goodnight."

--

The next morning was a Saturday, a day where Harry didn't work.

Harry woke up and stretched the kinks out of his body, and immediately smelled bacon, eggs, and pancakes. He padded out of the bedroom to the kitchen, noticing a full breakfast spread out along the table. "What's this?" he questioned Ginny, who was standing at the stove.

"Oh well," she started with a cheery smile. "I thought I'd cook you breakfast today!"

"Why though?" Harry asked, still thoroughly confused. "You hate cooking."

Ginny's smile faltered, but she recovered quickly. "I just wanted to do something special for you Harry."

"Well, alright then." Harry took a seat. "I think you've made enough, come eat with me."

Ginny waved her wand, stopping everything from cooking, and sat down in her chair. They each took an assortment of each food, and loaded their plates. Their breakfast was eaten in silence until Ginny broke it.

"I thought maybe we could have a day on the town today," she stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, maybe do some sightseeing, eat out, do some shopping," Ginny said. "Just spend time together."

"We can do that here," Harry countered. "Just relax around the flat, maybe go visit Hermione and Ron, or your parents."

"Do you not want to be seen in public with me or something Harry?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you not want to go out?" Ginny shrieked, already hurt.

"I'm tired Gin! I've worked everyday this week, with over-rambunctious students eager to get one over on the 'Great Harry Potter'! My job isn't exactly a walk in a park!" Harry exclaimed, getting angry himself now.

"Do you even love me?!" Ginny yelled, ignoring his past statement.

"Ginny, what has gotten into you?" Harry was bewildered now.

"Do you love me?"

"Why would you even question my love for you?"

"Because Harry!" Ginny had tears in her eyes now. "It's always the same thing now! 'Harry let's do something!' 'No Ginny, I'm too tired.' You don't even hold me anymore. When's the last time I've been in your arms?"

Harry just looked down in shame.

"Exactly, you can't even tell me when that was! But I can guarantee you remember the last time you hugged Hermione, can't you?" Ginny laughed cruelly. "Maybe I should become more like her; More like that perfect little fucking bookworm."

"Don't insult Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Look! You get more worked up about a petty little insult to Hermione more than you have even responded to me in the last 5 months! Am I not good enough? What does she have that I don't? Harry tell me!"

"I love you," Harry exclaimed. "And I love her, she's my best friend. What else can I say?"

"That you're bloody in love with her!" By this point, tears were rolling down Ginny's face. "That the only reason you're dating me now is because she is dating Ron!"

"Fine!" Harry bellowed. "You want the truth? The truth is that I'm madly in love with her, and that no one will ever compare to her. She's the first person I think about in the morning, she's the first person I want to see when I open my eyes, she's the last person I think about before I go to sleep, and her face is the one I want to see before I close my eyes! I want to see her happy, sad, mad, content! I want to be the person that is constantly making her smile. I love her so much, it hurts to see Ron with her. It hurts to know that she will never be mine, and I will never be hers. How the fuck do you feel about that, Ginny? Are you happy now?"

Harry stood there panting, face red, and body shaking.

"I can't even believe you," Ginny simply stated.

"You wanted a huge speech on how I felt about Hermione, and now this?" Harry started laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"I thought you would tell me that it was a lie! That you are in love with me, and that I am the only person you want and need! Not that that … that… homewrecker was the one you're in love with!"

"Do not ever insult her, did we not get over this?"

"That bitch, I'll get her…" Ginny began to rant wildly.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY," Harry yelled. "Get out of my flat, you are no longer welcome."

"No, I'm sorry Harry… I'll stay, I didn't mean to insult her. I love you! I'll stay with you no matter what," Ginny began to cry.

"No," Harry said. "You'll be leaving. Now."

Suddenly all of Ginny's things flew out of the various rooms of the flat, and into her trunk. The front door flew open, and the trunk levitated violently through it.

"Get out." Harry repeated. Ginny knew that she would be fighting a losing, and dangerous, fight if she didn't leave soon. She could feel the magic crackling around her, and that it wasn't worth it anymore. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't try to go out without a little dignity left.

"You will regret this Harry Potter," Ginny said menacingly.

"The only thing I regret is thinking that I could ever be with you, and wasting so much time on you," Harry yelled back at her as she was walking out.

Harry watched her as she was walking down the hallway, lugging her trunk full of useless junk. He paced around the flat, finally punching a cabinet to release his anger. After realizing what he did, he howled in pain, and sticking it in the freezer to numb the pain until he could thinking straight and heal it with a healing charm.

After that was done, he sunk down into his couch, wondering what he should do about his situation with Hermione. Ginny was right; he was only dating her because Hermione was with Ron. The forced confession of love left him between a road and a hard place. Did he love her? He knew what love was. Did he know how it felt? No. All he knew was that he had strong feelings for Hermione. But there was yet another problem: she was with Ron. He rubbed harshly at his face.

What a predicament he had gotten himself into.

**A/N: **Rewrote most of this chapter on October 12, 2008.


	3. I turn to you and let you know

A/N: I am SO sorry to everyone who has been watching the story, and reading. I've been grounded for the past month or so, and I haven't been able to get on the computer for very long. I've really been meaning to write a new chapter, and I just haven't had the chance too. But! I have some free time on my hands this Monday night, so I am writing a new chapter.

I was thinking about how much longer this story will go on, and I am pretty sure that I am going to leave it at four chapters. Five, maybe, if I decide to do an epilogue. Thought I would throw that out there.

I would really love to say thank you to Larrabee who gave me a few ideas in her review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the lyrics I use in the beginning of every chapter.

--

"I was on your porch,  
The smoke sank into my skin,  
So I came inside to be with you,  
We talked all night,  
About everything you could imagine,  
'Cause come the morning, I'll be gone,  
And as our eyes start to close,  
I turn to you and I let you know,  
That I love you"

-On Your Porch

"So how are you and Hermione?"

Ron and Harry were sitting on the little porch out beyond Hermione's flat, watching the cars pass them by on the busy street.

Ron tapped his cigarette, flicking off the ashes. "Broken up."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, almost spitting out his beer. "Since when?"

"Oh ages ago, mate," Ron shrugged.

"How long ago is 'ages ago', Ron?"

"About a week, I guess."

"Why am I learning about it now?"

"Well I figured she'd tell you," Ron reasoned. "I mean you guys tell each other everything."

"She's been…" Harry struggled to find the right word. "distant lately."

"Oh?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"She's so jumpy around me. You know, like Tonks clumsy. She'll drop teapots and quills and such around me. She can't seem to get out a complete sentence anymore. I don't know what's wrong with her. Maybe she took your break up hard. Maybe she's taking your newfound relationship with Luna hard!"

"Nope," Ron said. "Hermione took the break up just fine. And she loves the fact that I'm seeing Luna. Nope, I think I know what's wrong with her."

"Tell me!"

"It's not my place."

Harry stared into Ron's eyes, trying to see if he could probe into his mind. "Not uh, Harry. Can't do that now."

"Dammit, I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"I did," standing up and wiping off his jeans, Ron said. "Now I'm off to pop over to Luna's."

"It's midnight!"

"She loves the spontaneity in me," Ron grinned cheekily, and after throwing his cigarette over the balcony railing, disappeared out of sight.

"Prat," Harry whispered to no one, gathered the beer bottles from the table, and walked into the flat.

"Ron is that you?" a voice called out from down the hallway. Harry felt slightly hurt that it wasn't him she wanted it to be.

"No," Harry called back. "It's just Harry."

Hermione came walking out, her hair damp, and her pajamas on. "Oh. Where's Ron?"

"Popped over to Luna's, for the night I'm presuming."

"It's midnight!"

"Exactly what I said," Harry grinned. "He's decided to be spontaneous."

"Oh Lord," Hermione put a hand to her forehead. "It's the end of the world."

"Don't let him hear you say that!"

"Maybe if he does, he'll move out."

"Oh I doubt that," Harry turned around. "He needs his Hermy."

"Don't you ever say that again, God I hate that name."

"I'll try to forget that name," Harry walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "I guess I should be leaving now."

"You can stay… If you want," Hermione said very fast.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose…"

"You aren't imposing at all. Go borrow some of Ron's pajamas if you'd like."

"Alright, I'll be back in a flash." Harry walked down the hallway, and Hermione sank down into the plush couch. How was she going to survive this night?

Hermione was laughing so hard, her stomach hurt. She had never been so breathless and so happy at the same time.

"You can't be serious," Harry said disbelievingly betweens bursts of laughs.

"I swear! Me and this little girl had a argument over a myth and a Disney movie!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How?"

"Well she said she was Pocahontas, and I told her she couldn't possibly be Pocahontas because I was a goddess, and we argued for a couple minutes before our mothers intervened!"

"Well, I only have one thing to say to that story…"

"And that would be?"

"Once a know it all, always a know it all."

"I resent that!"

"How could you, you know it's true!" Hermione chose to ignore him. "Oh no you don't, I will make you speak."

All Hermione did was turn her body so that her back was facing him. "Fine, guess I have to bring out the big guns."

Not a couple of seconds after he said that, Hermione felt fingers dancing up and down her sides. All she did was laugh, not giving in to speaking to him.

"Oh, no words to beg for mercy? I see…" Grabbing Hermione around the middle, he pulled her close to him so that he could reach her knee. As soon as he could reach it, he latched on to her knee, encasing it in a pincer like grip.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Hermione exclaimed. "You win! I'm talking!"

"See," Harry smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Oh of course… no one can resist the 'The Boy Who's Sexy'!" Hermione put the back of her hand to her forehead, and pretended to swoon.

"Oh you are so not funny," Harry poked his tongue out at her. "I resent that name."

"Awe wittle Harry doesn't like Witch Weekly's new name for him?"

"Do you see me laughing right now?"

"I see me laughing, which is good enough for me."

"Hate you so much."

"You could never!"

"No, really! I hate you on such a monumental scale right now." Harry crossed his arms.

Hermione got up from her position on her couch where she had found safety from Harry's "pincers". "Hmm… Not even if I gave you a big hug?"

"Nope, I'd still hate you." Harry felt Hermione's arms wrap around his middle from behind.

"But Harrrrrrry!" she cooed. "I love you!"

"As much as you love strawberry shortcake?"

"As much as I love strawberry shortcake."

"Alright," Harry turned around and put his arms around her shoulders. "I GUESS I can love you back."

"You GUESS?" Hermione pulled away. "I am THAT hard to love?"

"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know," Hermione smiled. "I'm just teasin ya!"

"Hahaha, very sneaky of you."

"I know, I know!" Hermione threw her hands up. "I'm just that good. Anyways, speaking of strawberry shortcake, let's go get one!"

"It's 2 in the morning," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Right… I knew that. Let's make one!"

"Did I just not say its two o'clock in the morning?"

"You did… and I understand what time it is. But I have all the ingredients, so why not make it?"

"Hermione, have I ever told you that you are the craziest woman I've ever met?"

"I think I recall Ron telling me that, but never you."

"Well, Hermione Granger, you are the craziest woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"Glad to know that Mr. Harry Potter." Hermione replied with a grin.

For the next two hours, the duo worked diligently on making strawberry shortcake. Finally at about 4 o'clock, they sat back and looked at their creation.

"What do you think?" Hermione whispered, like they were judges on the Food Network.

"I think it's something to be quite proud of," Harry whispered back.

"You know what's next, right?"

"What?"

"EATING IT!" Hermione screamed, and grabbed a fork and dug in.

Harry grabbed one too, two glasses of milk, and dug in with her.

After Harry and Hermione had eaten their fill, they got sleeping bags, and laid out in the living room in front of the fireplace.

"I'm glad I stayed," Harry mumbled from his position next to her.

"I'm glad you did too," Hermione yawned. "I don't think I've had this much fun in a while."

"Well I'm glad I could provide you with such entertainment."

"You always entertain me, Harry."

Silence persisted for many moments between the two, only the cracks and pops from the logs making any noise in the room.

Finally, Harry said something. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione hummed with her eyes closed.

"I love you."

"I know," Hermione said. "I love you too."

"No Hermione.." Harry took a deep breath. "I love you love you."

"Oh –" Hermione didn't get to say anything else, because after that, Harry leaned over from his sleeping bag and kissed her softly on the lips. "Oh!"

"Do you understand now?" Harry said, his eyes full of hope.

"I do."

"And?"

"I love you love you too."

A/N: Sorry for any errors. This took me a week to write, and i had to force myself to finish this last part, hah. If anyone would like me to go on, I'd be happy too. I think there's still a little bit i can get outta this storyyy. Hmm, i think that's it. I hope everyone enjoys :)


End file.
